meowproductionfandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets, Mistakes
Secrets, Mistakes & Wishes is the Third Episode and Last Episode of the First Season, It's features the beginning of the Birthday Party of Jess. Characters Main Characters *Raven *Emma *Kerwin *Sasha *Max *Rachel *Glen *Hayley Recurring *Sarah *Jess *Cass *Nick *Ina *Sis Special Guesting *Nadiah Summary it started on Main where Kerwin told everyone that Jess is throwing a Birthday Party on Chat, Hayley asked if The Party has Alcohol and Jess said Yes but Shannon refuses for Alcohol because of last time's Party, Hayley got very drunk and go naked while dancing, Jess somehow got offended and disinvited Shannon if she doesn't like Alcohol and Cass comforts Jess It was continued with a Kerwin-Lexi PM, Kerwin hired Lexi as a spy for Sasha if his relationship with Hayley is true and Lexi asked what's her payment and Kerwin told that He will help Lexi in getting Raven(but after the release of this episode the "Helping of Kerwin in getting Raven" got very tense and has to be delete/remove from the series) when the Time of The Party got in, Jess declared the Party to be open and Everyone Got Wild(especially on pm), Sasha and Sarah PM was next where Sarah told Sasha to get on her bed(another term of having $3X) and Sasha did after They're PM, Hayley and Nick PM is next where Hayley raped Nick(Well Not Rape) while on Main, Sis told Hayley that Sis own Sasha and Lexi watch the continued fight where Sarah come in and told that She and Sasha got busy on pm, Sasha popped out of nowhere and Sis, Hayley & Sarah shouted at Sasha and Nadiah came in Songs Featured *Secrets - The Pierces *Like a G6 - Far East Movement Ft. Cataracs *Like a Virgin - Instrumental - Glee Version *Jessie's Girl - Remix - Glee Version Trivia *There's a Emma-Raven cut scene **Wanky forgot to add that scene *Raven, Emma and Rachel isn't present in this episode **Rachel was mentioned on the mini episode *Sarah and Sasha PM was a catch up and might be another reason for a cutting the Emma-Raven Scene *Ina was credited Recurring but she didn't say anything *The Last Line which is "Nadiah" was a Josh Line but was covered Kerwin instead coz of The Conflicts and Problems Of Josh and Josh was deleted from the series after their Conflicts and Problems *This Episode doesn't have a Promo but has a Mini Episode which features Sarah being Drunk *This episode is also the first featuring of the ship "Sashrah" and "Sisha" *Last Episode of Nick, Glen and Max *Last Episode of Season 1 Conflicts & Problems of Josh There was a intense problems and conflicts with Josh and made The GWSC Cast and Crew to delete him because of this problem and conflicts, The Nash Tribute which should have be held on the Fourth Episode was deleted too and Nadiah's entering of the series was ruined and made The GWSC to have hiatus for a long time Mini Episode There was a Mini Episode after (maybe) 7 hours, it was all about Sarah being Drunk Story Hayley pmed Sarah "RACHEL!" but Sarah explain that she isn't Rachel and told Hayley she is drunk, Hayley replied She isn't and kissed Sarah to prove She isn't which made Sarah Drunk. when Sarah was drunk, She kissed back Hayley, forced Glen to be naked and to show he's junk(Nothing is known if this was true but after this scene a Will - Sarah PM continued where She was Naked stated by Will) after this PM, A Will-Sarah PM come in, Sarah told Will that he has a beautiful dress and Will replied that Sarah has a Pretty Dress even though She is naked, it was continued with a crazy place where Sarah was talking to herself and herself told Sarah to have sex with Sasha in PM Videos